


the thing about dating devious lil shits

by sprinklyzucchini



Series: prevailing zukka trash [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cisswap, F/F, Fem!Zuko - Freeform, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ah yes - Revenge Sex, and sokka isn't as controlled as u think she is, but not really, fem!Sokka, go get your revenge zuko maybe i'll even write the fic for it, toph is all-knowing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklyzucchini/pseuds/sprinklyzucchini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on <a href="http://drawthelinestoallconstellations.tumblr.com/post/130413673266/once-upon-a-time-there-were-these-two-dumasses-who">this</a></p><p>femzukka public porn bc i have nothing better to do :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beersforqueers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beersforqueers/gifts), [dickpuncher420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickpuncher420/gifts).



> written at midnight, purely on I-need-to-write-this-bc-sudden-porn-from-others-apparently-insprires-me-af adrenaline.  
> probably a buttload of mistakes, but watch me not care about any of that.  
> just take my offering of sin. thank u.
> 
> i honor (badly.) beersforqueers with this, bc their impromptu smutfic got _me_ in a frenzy to write this out. you are a gift to the zukka fandom.  
>  also dedicated to interextrovert, because i (low-key) yelled at her for quite some time about this (while she yelled back in encouragement, thank u, dear booger.)

The thing about dating Sokka was that Zuko always got surprises, and was never bored. The unfortunate part came with deciding whether she found those surprises good or bad.

Take the current situation, for example. She’d had a long day at work, extra hours thanks to some newbie officeboy misplacing all her files – and she was late. Every Friday, Toph, Aang, Sokka and she would try out some new place to eat in town, and this week they were visiting Abe’s Knuckleburgers –which, despite the kinda weird name, had excellent food.

She was late, and hungry bordering on ravenous, and they’d already ordered for her when she’d arrived so thank goodness and all that, and currently trying to ignore a hand creeping slowly up her thigh.

Specifically, her girlfriend’s hand, because who else would it be.

The tables were huge and the benches were low, so any under-the-table activity would truly be out of sight. Zuko considered this as she cleaned her plate with a napkin and stomped on Sokka’s foot. The hand stilled, and Zuko resolutely told herself she wasn’t even a teensy bit disappointed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sokka’s painted lips curve into a smirk. Dammit, and she knew what that smirk meant.

A finger tapped on her thigh. A question. Sokka’s smirk widened as she contemplated – okay, so a challenge then.

 _Fucking accepted._ Or, as Sokka would say, _fight me_.

It was no wonder they called Zuko the impulsive one, even when her girlfriend pulled this sort of shit half the time. The hand continued its journey, and Zuko put all of her focus into lazily perusing the menu and talking with Aang about his day at the pet store.

“SO get this, the guy _actually_ asked me whether his cat was sick because it had apparently urinated on mothballs, and the urine mixed with them to create meth, so he believed the cat was _high_ –”

Zuko snorted, which was good, because it covered up her gasp as deft fingers unbuttoned her jeans, and slid inside to rest on her lap. She waited a moment, realizing that _okay, yes, this is happening, my girlfriend is actually going to fondle me under the table and we will have to be quiet and subtle about it because we’re having actual public sex and this is a thing that’s happening holy fuck –_ and spread her legs in a silent, and an obvious, invitation.

Invitation accepted gleefully. Zuko hoped their orders weren’t too long, now. She would need the food.

“So – ah, what did you tell him? …. Does that even happen? The urine on mothballs making meth thing?”

Toph piped up about actually trying it out just for shits and giggles and Zuko was saved from commenting on that by Aang’s disapproving huff. Again, a good thing. The heat was coiling low in her belly, and Sokka was taking her sweet damn time, lazily stroking her through the cloth of her panties.

She chanced a look at her again. Sokka was sitting relaxed-as-you-please, her hair swept over to one shoulder, dark skin betraying not even a hint of a flush. She grinned at Toph, and jokingly suggested trying that insane experiment out on their neightbour’s (much hated) cat.

Zuko hated her composure. How dare she look like she didn’t currently have her hand right in front of a cunt. One which was rapidly getting wetter by the second, because wow what do you know, Zuko apparently was turned on the risk they were taking. You learn something new every day.

But anyway, back to her girlfriend’s stupid smug face.

“Zuko? Why… are you scratching the table?”

 _Goddammit_.

“Nothing, just… really hungry.” Great, that had to come out as an innuendo. She rested her elbows on the table for support, trying to look as nonchalant as possible, and shifted her hips to get closer to that hand. She even checked that Sokka was finally side-eyeing her, before squeezing her legs together briefly to signal her impatient message of _bloody well get on with it_.

She revelled in the gulp that Sokka took. It was barely noticeable, but of course she _noticed_.

Her resultant smirk fell into danger of fading abruptly when she felt her panties bunched aside and a finger prodding at her slit. _Holy shit._

And it stilled. Again. Jesus fucking Christ, Sokka was going to take her time with his no matter what, wasn’t she.

Thankfully, their orders arrived at that moment, so Zuko had the distraction of food to thank. She resolutely kept conversing with Toph and Aang, and taking as much time to decorate her burger as possible.

Anything to keep her from focusing on the feel of Sokka’s nails (she wasn’t worried about them, Sokka was meticulous about keeping her hands clean at all times) tug and catch on her hair and folds as the fingers stroked them, maddeningly slow, refusing to enter where they were wanted most and Zuko was go _ing to go crazy, god, please, put them in me._

Oh dear, she hoped she hadn’t said that out loud. Her brain was getting a little fuzzy. She realized she was rotating her hips in tiny, tiny circles in hopes of getting what her body wanted. She grit her teeth, and stopped it.

“So what happened? They keep you for that meeting you’ve got coming up?”

“Oh, no, new guy misplaced my files – didn’t write him up though, poor thing looked terrified. Told him it was no big deal.” Zuko explained, clipping her speech wherever possible, because this was a challenge she was rapidly _not_ -winning, and she didn’t trust herself to speak too much.

“Oh my god, you actually let someone off the hook? Drama queen Zuko?”

“He was new, Toph. And I resent that implication.”

The expected snort. “My ass, you do.”

“AA-I, I, _do_ , hrm, I do very much.” Zuko cleared her throat and tried to look fake-indignant at Toph, and was only glad she couldn’t see if her face had become red or not.

_Don’t think about the finger at your clit, don’t push towards it, don’t –_

A finger pressed at her clit, circling it, and another ( _finally!_ ) slid into her, and the voice in her head which was telling to treat it as a challenge still, faded away into background noise.

She bit into her burger, hoping to mask any inappropriate sounds.

She zoned out of the freely flowing conversation between the other three, as she pretended to eat her thankfully-very-large burger. Zoned out because she could not be expected to hold a conversation while her significant other now had two fingers buried in her heat, and was moving them at a steady pace.

She allowed herself to feel Sokka’s incredibly long (and large) fingers filling her, and marvelled at the fact that she didn’t even have to move her hand too much _thanks_ to said long fingers.

The burger was a good cover. No one would surely notice how she was rocking slightly onto those digits, or how she was probably leaking the goddamn seat through her jeans. No one would surely notice the tiny infinitesimal sounds she made at the back of her throat, which were stopped from flowing out of her mouth thanks to it being clamped around the burger as often as possible.

No one would notice. Good, she was also noticing no one.

“Zuko… are you alright?”

Why did the world have to be cruel to her. She mustered up an answer.

“I am, why?” Okay, answer-question.

“Nothing, you just look… really red.”

Zuko sideways glared at her girlfriend, who was now smirking widely around her forkful of chicken. _Bitch._

“Ah, I dunno, must be something funky with the chicken, _I’m f – Aa – INE –_ ” she felt Sokka _ram_ her fingers in as deep as she possibly could, and fuck, she couldn’t help but let the last part come out in a half-shriek. _Goddamn._

The thing about dating her absolute loon of a girlfriend, was that her best surprises came at the worst times.

“Um. Okay, if you say so.” Aang looked at her in concern for a moment, and she was already screaming at him in her head to look away, _look away_ , because Sokka was shovelling chicken in her mouth as well shovelling her fingers into Zuko, and _Zuko was a fucking mess_.

A vague thought crept into the back of her mind that they hadn’t spoken much to each other. At all, ever since she felt that damnable ( _wonderful, dexterous, amazing_ ) hand on her thigh. It must be weird. Or something. Maybe someone would notice it was weird.

So the risk of public (semi-public? Whatever?) sex was still keeping her on her toes – which were curling in her shoes – and she decided that it was definitely weird that girlfriends not talk to each other.

“Sokka, don’t you think the chicken is… a little funny today?”

“Hm? Mm, no… I mean, it’s all juicy and tender and shit, and tastes good too.” Lowering her voice, she added in a whisper only Zuko could hear, “Probably.” Cue the smirk.

Okay, backtrack. Talking to Sokka while she’s fingering you under a table = mistake.

Zuko valiantly fought down a moan (th _at bitch, that horrible bastard,_ she _knew_ what her brand of jokey-dirty talk did to her, _dammit_ ) and replied with a weak “Ok” and returned to her mostly-finished burger.

She caught Toph’s unseeing (but only in the technical sense) gaze across the table, and was a little dismayed, but not at all surprised to find a lopsided ( _knowing)_ grin on her face. If anyone would know, it would be Toph.

Who _winked at her_ , before turning to Aang and engaging him in conversation about whatever. Oh, Toph, how could she ever thank her (wait, knowing _Toph_ , she’d have a few ideas. Okay, not going to ask.)

All thoughts of gratitude towards her all-knowing, slightly-evil friend vanished – in fact, all thoughts buzzed out, _period –_ because Sokka had quickened the pace, and her fingers were thrusting, brisk and hard, into her at an alarming speed, and a thumb frantically stroked her clit. Zuko had given up caring or trying to win at this point, as she panted quietly into her napkin (just cleaning her mouth, nothing to see here, move on!) – her abdomen was clenching, and her back _hurt, it felt so good_ -

She reached for the last bit of her burger just in time. Sokka hooked her fingers inside, and _clawed_ at her sweet spot (she was always terribly good at locating it) –  and _fuck,_ she was coming not two seconds after, muffling her tiny groan with her hand as she stuffed her face full of the faithful burger with the “funky chicken.”

She fervently hoped she made any pornographic-like noises that may have escaped, sound like they were in appreciation of the burger, and not the digits still inside her, softly massaging her quivering folds now, soaked in her juices.

She knew, for a fact, that the room _hadn’t_ gotten hotter. Restraining the urge to sigh, she dabbed at her slightly-sweaty brow with another napkin. Her hands wereshaking.

Disadvantage #3782 of having public sex – you can’t melt into a boneless puddle of happy goo against your devious shit of a ( _wonderful, gorgeous, brilliantly adept_ ) lover.

She discreetly brought her hand down, offering the napkin to Sokka, who’d patted her fondly back into place now, and immediately felt her hand swatted away. She tried not to startle at the brief wetness, before confusion overtook her. These were an alarming amount of emotions to have while still in afterglow.

But anyway. What was she up to _now, dammit._

Her question was answered as Sokka (deliberately) knocked down the mayo bottle with her free hand, and with a “whoopsie”, promptly ducked under the table.

_Oh wait. Oh, no. Was –_

She emerged with the bottle a second later, and Zuko didn’t even have time to be relieved she hadn’t tried anything _else_ under the table because she was bringing her _hand – the one she’d fucked Zuko with –_ to her _mouth_ , and Zuko gaped stupidly at her as a white-coated finger disappeared between burgundy lips. She felt a blush creeping onto her face and down her neck (ag _ain, fuck DAmnit_ ) as Sokka sucked on her jizz-coated fingers.

Oh right, it was the “spilled mayo.” Zuko glared at Sokka, who was now actually full-frontal looking at her, and worse, making bedroom eyes at her – but she felt the afterglow soften her otherwise-murderous glare.

She resolutely avoided looking at Toph after that (and probably wouldn’t for the rest of the evening.)

All she had to do now, was plan revenge. With benefits.

You see, the thing about dating Sokka was, that when youmanaged to surprise _her_ instead, her barely-controlled reactions made victory infinitely sweeter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'd expected this for ages, Zuko taking her "revenge" for that time at the diner - but it didn't make it any less difficult or embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flings hands in a WTF way*

Revenge must have been sweet.

Sokka contemplated this, rather frantically, as she felt Zuko smile against her bare lower back. "Yes, please could you - no, of course there's no problem! Go on," she spoke into the phone, hoping her voice didn't come out too breathy.  
She chewed on the inside of her cheek to distract herself from her boxers being slid over and down her ass, and then her legs. Her colleague prattled on at the other side, and it was certainly unprofessional of her, but she was rapidly losing the ability to give a shit about the conversation.

She'd expected this for ages, Zuko taking her "revenge" for that time at the diner - but it didn't make it any less difficult or embarrassing. She could've made some excuses and cut off the call, because Ron would definitely not throw a bitchfit, but she couldn't.

_I owe it to her. This is definitely not because I'm eager for her mouth on me or whatever- okay who am I kidding, honestly._

So she kept up the conversation with short, muted replies.  
Trying, and failing, to ignore Zuko's breath on her already damp thighs, and hands spreading her cheeks apart. She was aware that she was rocking her hips, pushing her ass into her girlfriend's face and she didn't want to look back to see her self-satisfied grin at what she doing to Sokk _oh fuck god yes her mouth hnn do that again_ -!

Zuko nibbled on the inside of her thigh, and continued further inwards at an _infuriatingly slow_ pace. Her nails clawed on the soft skin of her ass, and Sokka wanted to _hit_ her head against something hard, but she only had a cushion in front of her, so she bit into that instead.

The competitive undertones of their relationship would kill her one day, she was sure of it.

"Hey Amaruq, you listening? What should we tell Dickhead about the templates?" Ron's voice was grating in her ear. _For fuck's sake, I have no clue dude, fuck off-_  
"I - I don't know man, we'll see," _she couldn't do this_ , "hey listen, I kinda have something-" she stilled, almost biting her tongue off, as Zuko pinched the sensitive skin between her ass and thigh in warning.

…. _BASTARD._

".... something. To say, about the templates," she corrected (she had no ideas, those things were a disaster and everyone knew they were gonna be killed by Mr Dickhead for it,)  
Her mind was going blank except for Zuko biting where she had pinched, Zuko's cheek rubbing against where she was the slickest, Zuko's fingers inching dangerously, wonderfully close to where she wanted them, and Zuko, Zuko, _ohhhh, fuck, Zuko please please ple-_

 _Z_ uko’s thumb stroked along her folds, and she heard the whispered _shit, you’re so wet_ against her thigh. Zuko’s tone didn’t sound mocking in the slightest, and that was perhaps the worst part, because no matter how many times this happened, Zuko’s breathy tone of wonder always got to her. She squirmed, her belly tightening in anticipation and _god she still had to answer, fuck could Zuko hurry the fuck up already, this is the worst –_

 _“_ Okay, not about _them_ _,_ I was thinking more about what we could do about the backups, maybe –” she spoke rapidly, not caring whether Ron understood a word or not; she had no choice, she had to speak fast and get it over with, before Zuko –

 _“_ \- pissed off but it’d be less damaging ok _ayfuuUUUUUCK._ _”_  

could do _that_ _._

("What?" "NnnOTHing" "Jeez okay fine,")

Sokka could feel the phone slipping out of her sweaty palms, and catching on her hair. She was hyper aware of everything around her – Ron’s oblivious, static-y murmuring in her ear as she bit down harshly on her lip trying not to scream, Zuko’s blunt nails digging into her ass, chapped lips catching on her folds as they were suckled, nose prodding her taint –

She was astounded she had managed to last this long.

She considered throwing the phone away from her, but Zuko had given her a silent order, and for the love of all that was holy, she wouldn’t disobey. Even if her eyes were rolling back, and her jaw aching from how much she was grinding her teeth.

Not that Zuko seemed like she cared anymore, herself.

No, she _didn’t_ _,_ because she _moaned_ _right against_ Sokka’s cunt, and Sokka shivered and nearly sobbed at how good it felt. There was a tiny part of her brain that was telling her to at least wrap up the call, and she was starting to consider flipping a metaphorical table at the challenge, because she was desperate and it physically hurt to hold back and Zuko was dragging her nails down her thigh now, but not in _warning –_

“Dude. Dude, listen I gotta go I’ll call you later. Yo, down to earth, Sokka? Are you – oh fucking Christ, y’spaced out again didntcha ughwhateveri’llcallyousoonokaybye-” the subsequent click jolted Sokka back to (some of) her senses, and she’d never heard a sweeter sound. _Fucking finally._

She threw the phone in the general direction of the bed corner, hoping it didn’t fall off, and let loose a litany of pleas and half-hearted insults. She turned her head to the other side, feeling her cheek land on a patch of drool. Gross.

She felt Zuko pull away and nearly screamed at the loss before she was flipped onto her back, legs thrown over shoulders, and she looked up to glare at Zuko and – _Oh._ Oh.

Everytime she looked at Zuko’s blissed-out face during sex felt like the first time. Her breath caught for a moment at the sight of Zuko’s shaggy hair and sharp gaze, her mouth red and chin glistening, for fuck’s sake, this was something she’d never get tired of.

Then they were grinning at each other, one of them a little more dazed than the other – and Zuko ducked her head, getting down to business. _Fuck yes._

She groaned as Zuko nosed against her clit, and steadily got louder as she pushed her fingers, and then her tongue, inside. _Heavens, that tongue._

“So,” Zuko pulled her mouth away, “what happened? Was that Ron?” she asked, her voice hoarse in that really-fucking-sexy way it got during sex - and this prompted Sokka to lift her head, just so she could stare at her incredulously. Zuko was grinning, now having slid her fingers out too, and it was obvious that she _didn’t give a fuck_. Sokka jammed her heel into Zuko’s back, unable to stop her frustrated whine, or her grinding down onto nothing.

“Are you _fucking kidding me._ ”

“Nope.” Her grin widened, and Sokka jerked as she slammed her fingers back in, sliding them out again just as quickly.

“Zuko –”

“Ask me.”

“Fuck off!”

Zuko merely raised an eyebrow at that, and as Sokka realised her mistake a second too late – straightened back up. She pinned down Sokka’s thighs, spreading them further, and bent down over to peck her lightly on the lips. Sokka raised her chin to chase after it, already desperate.

“I’m sorry,” she panted, as Zuko started tracing damp circles around one of her nipples, which were sticking out against her t-shirt, “please, please, Zuko, oh-” Zuko smiled at her, eyes glinting, and Sokka  couldn’t help but grasp the back of her head, fingers tangling in dark hair, and bring her up –

She sighed when they kissed. Sokka could taste herself in Zuko’s warm, warm mouth, and her moans were stifled in it when Zuko worked her fingers back in, twisting and dragging and searching. She wound her arms around Zuko’s neck to hold on better as she ground down shamelessly on her fingers. Choked on a cry as they found her spot.

Her thighs were starting to ache from how far apart they were forced, and the heat in her abdomen spread out to her fingertips with rising intensity, and she clung to her girlfriend tighter.  
A thumb thrummed her clit, and the fingers increased their speed, Zuko knew by now whenever she was close, because she mouthed wetly up her jaw to her ear and –

“Come.”

Sokka muffled her yell as she did exactly that, by biting into Zuko’s shoulder, which elicited a tiny gasp from her lover. Zuko’s fingers made a lewd sound as they slipped out of her, and Sokka squirmed lazily, mind rushing with endorphins.

“You’re evil.” Ew, she kept forgetting her self-imposed rule not to speak in the first five minutes after orgasm, mostly because she sounded so whimsical and goofy. Oh, well. Zuko needed to know how evil (and wonderful) she was, and Sokka hardly ever shut up. It was a nice arrangement they had going.

Speaking of, since Sokka was such a nice girlfriend, unlike evil Zuko – she wouldn’t leave her hanging. Of course not. She brought Zuko’s hand to her mouth, licking her come off (what? She liked her taste) and promptly bit a finger when Zuko straddled the place above her thigh, nearly against the sharp jut of her hipbone, and started rutting onto it. Her overlarge sweatshirt hung down over her thighs, riding up slightly, but otherwise she was clearly naked.

“You have some nerve saying that.” Zuko breathed out, voice gone all rough and jerky from arousal, and it was a shame she wasn’t more vocal during sex, because that _voice_ was. Hnng. Sokka decided to pick up on this debate later, because she was now busy tugging the other body close to her, grabbing her hips to make her grind down harder, hands slipping under the garment and thumbs stroking at the junction between hip and thigh where Zuko was usually ticklish, but now –

 _“_ H- ah, fuck, touch me, hnn, ple _ase_ _–”_ and how could Sokka say no? – she felt the slickness increasing and pooling onto her hip, as she brought one of her hands to cup Zuko’s groin.  
Five minutes later, Zuko came into her hand, keening softly into her hair.

Five minutes later still, they were half-slumped over each other, basking in afterglow and exchanging drowsy ‘I love you’s, and Sokka was now considering shelving this discussion of “Who’s More Evil” altogether (Zuko wasn’t exactly malevolent when she was humming contentedly into your shoulder) when her phone started ringing.

And Zuko stilled, then snorted in amusement, and then it turned out into full-blown giggles.

God _, the giggling._ Sokka’s chest ached from how much she was in love with her.

That didn’t stop her from kneeing Zuko in the stomach, though. Gently. Because she loved her and all. Zuko squiggled away, now outright laughing, and Sokka was mad at herself for not being able to stay mad. So she grinned instead, her energy returning after the post-coital haze, and moved to tackle her.

That disaster of an assignment could wait a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am the phone here, please throw me away gently thanks

**Author's Note:**

> hello, please feed my ego. ♥♥♥


End file.
